


Loving Again

by MysteryTraveler



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Action/Adventure, Dark Past, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friendship, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I'll try to make you cry, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Romance, Spinel deserves happiness, Two scarred people comforting and healing each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryTraveler/pseuds/MysteryTraveler
Summary: It all began with a simple mistake, at least, that is how Blue Diamond described it… a simple mistake. ‘I wasn’t thinking clearly’ she said, trying to explain herself, to justify herself, trying to apologize to Spinel. The Diamonds had been kind to her, but soon, the heart shaped gem understood that she wasn't the one they truly loved. Crushed by the realization, she fled Homeworld, ending up returning to Earth. Scared, confused and on the brink of collapse, Spinel believed she'd be alone forever, that was until a kind gem with a past as dark as hers held out a hand for her.





	1. Loving a Shadow

It all began with a simple mistake, at least, that is how Blue Diamond described it… a simple mistake. ‘I wasn’t thinking clearly’ she said, trying to explain herself, to justify herself, trying to apologize to Spinel. It happened a month after her arrival on Homeworld. The Diamonds had been more than kind to her, caring, loving, and for some time, the heart shaped gem really thought that what she was feeling was what many called ‘love’, and it was true, at least that’s what she thought. It didn’t take long for Spinel to believe it, that she was actually making new friends, that she was alright… it was nice but… short lived in the end. The reality of what was happening came crushing down on her when Blue committed that simple mistake, a simple mispronunciation…

“I can’t believe they would do this…” Blue Diamond murmured, concern clear in her voice.

It was clear, Blue was worried and Spinel immediately noticed it. She had been following the Diamond since the first meeting she had that day until now, when she collapsed on top of her throne, clearly exhausted.

“My D… Blue… they are a small group and Yellow’s troops are already dealing with them… it’ll all be over before they can hurt any of us…” Spinel tried to cheer her up, she had almost called her ‘My Diamond’, but as soon as she landed on Homeworld, the Diamonds made pretty clear that such formalities were no longer necessary, nor wanted. It took a little while to get the hang of it, but in the end, Spinel started to see them as gems, normal gems. She started to believe they were truly her friends, gems who cared about her, and titles and flattery are of no use with real friends.

“They may not be able to reach us but… they already shattered hundreds of gems…hundreds! They just appeared out of nowhere on D3-298 and took control of the colony Yellow was starting to dismantle!”

“Do you… do you know why they did it?” Spinel asked, fidgeting with her fingers, the matter seemed to be a little bit to serious to cheer up Blue with some of her jokes.

Blue let out a long, exasperated sigh.

“We do not know for certain but… a few gems managed to escape the colony and came right to us. They said that a group of rogue gems appeared out of nowhere, claiming…” Blue stopped herself, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Blue?” Spinel’s tone wavered, the Diamond was actually starting to frighten her, what could these gems want? Didn’t Steven already establish a reign of peace across the universe?

“They said that all the gems who accepted Pink’s lies shouldn’t even be allowed to exist… how dare they…” Blue hissed trough gritted teeth.

“I don’t get it… haven’t they received Steven’s message?” Spinel asked in confusion.

“I think… I think that… Steven’s message is what they consider ‘lies’, Pink’s lies.” Blue murmured, averting her gaze from Spinel.

“They don’t believe that… Pink Diamond is actually…”

Blue shook her head.

“That…” ‘_That could actually be a problem’_, Spinel thought, but she wasn’t there to fuel Blue’s fears, she was there to make her happy. “That won’t be a problem Blue! Whatever they want, whatever they think they’re going to do, we’ll stop them! They won’t be able to hurt any other gem, and they won’t certainly be able to hurt Steven, I just know it!”

Spinel’s hopeful and determinate speech brought a slight smile to Blue’s face. The Diamond turned her gaze towards her and that’s when the heart shaped gem began to speak in a more playful way.

“Come on, why don’t we turn that frown…” Spinel said, before standing on her hands and clapping her feet together, producing a funny, squeaky sound, “Upside down!”

Blue couldn’t keep herself from smiling, then came the chuckles and soon, those started to turn into a heartfelt laughter. Spinel joined the Diamond and it all seemed perfect, for a single moment, it all seemed completely perfect.

“What would I do if you weren’t here, Pink?”

Spinel’s laughter stopped.

Blue’s laughter stopped.

The pink, heart shaped gem slowly stood up, her smile gone, replaced by a confused, saddened expression.

“Oh Stars… Spinel I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to-” Blue started to explain.

Spinel didn’t want to hear. She didn’t know how she managed to muster up enough strength to give Blue a fake chuckle, but she did. She smiled, closed her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Don’t worry Blue, it was a simple mistake…”

_It wasn’t, you know it._

“But with all this serious talk I think I’m gonna need a break, I mean, before littl’ old me go to Yellow and give her her daily dose of jokes.”

_Good job, keep up the buffoon façade, that’s all you’re good for… or maybe not even that…_

“Of course…” Blue smiled, seemingly relieved.

Spinel’s smile disappeared the moment she turned around. She walked fast, away from the throne’s room. She walked down the corridors of the palace until Pink’s room came into view. A month before, when she first arrived on Homeworld, the Diamonds showed her Pink’s room, they said it could’ve been hers. That’s the only time she had ever entered the place. As soon as the Diamonds had walked away to give her some space, she stepped out, and never set foot in that room again. Spinel could feel her breath becoming quicker, ragged.

_She’s everywhere, you can’t escape._

“W-what’s happening to me?” Spinel whispered, her voice cracking.

She was running before she could even register it. She rushed past some quartzes who gave her concerned looks, maybe some of them even tried to call her, but she didn’t hear any of them. She reached Yellow Diamond’s communication room, and before opening the door, she sunk to her knees.

“Keep it together… it was just a mistake… you have a job to do.”

_It’s a job now? Not having fun anymore?_

Spinel shook her head. She couldn’t explain what was happening to her, but she didn’t have time for whatever it was. She stood up, placed her palm against a panel and the door swung open. Yellow was looking far from pleased. Her brow was furrowed and her gaze seemed lost. The Diamond didn’t notice the small, pink gem until she was right in front of her.

“Yellow… is everything alright?” Spinel asked.

“Nothing is alright…” Yellow murmured, still not looking at her.

“Is this… is this about the rogue gems?” Spinel asked cautiously.

“I tried to contact every settlement we had on D3-298, no one answered, not even one single gem…”

“O-oh…” Spinel stuttered; the situation was truly worse than she could have ever imagined. ‘Come on, say something to make her feel better!’ She thought. “Well, if there’s someone who can solve this situation, surely it’s the fiercest Diamond of all!”

“That doesn’t help right now Spinel, I thought that with Steven coming back and changing our ways, everything would have been better, that if we Diamonds changed, then everyone would have done the same… clearly I was wrong.” Yellow’s voice was hard, cold, and it sent chills down Spinel’s back.

“T-there must be something I can do to help r-right? To help you!” Spinel tried to keep herself from screaming.

“No… right now there’s nothing you can help me with… I need to go and meet the Nephrite who managed to bring back the survivors of the attack… I will see you later.”

Yellow stepped out the room without looking back, the door closed behind her.

Everything went silent.

_You’re unwanted._

Too silent.

_You’re unneeded._

Silent like… the garden.

And that’s when Spinel realized she couldn’t move, she could only hear her breathing, becoming heavier and heavier, somehow muffled by a strange, sharp, deafening noise. She looked down and that’s when screamed at the top of her lungs. For a second, just a second, she saw roots growing up her legs, imprisoning her, keeping her from escaping. Spinel jumped as high as she could, ending up smashing herself against the room’s ceiling. When she fell, she didn’t look down anymore, she rushed outside the room, tears streaming down her cheeks, blurring her vision.

“Spinel?” A voice called out to her.

The pink gem turned towards its source, noticing how she had reached the throne room once again without even realizing it. Blue wasn’t there anymore, nor was Yellow. White however, must have entered the room while she was away. The Diamond was sitting on top of her throne, a deeply concerned look on her face.

“Come here little one.” White Diamond cooed.

That tone, sweet and gentle, as if nothing was wrong, as if every fear, doubt or worry Spinel had could vanish in an instant if only she let herself be loved and cared for by that very person who called her out. She stepped towards White, slowly. A small smile began to grow on her face, and it could’ve ended there, the worst day she has ever had since the realization that Pink had left her behind, could’ve ended right there. But fate is cruel sometimes, and sadly, it decided that that horrible, horrible day had to continue.

“Come here, why don’t you make some of your jokes? Whatever is happening I’m sure that will make you feel better.”

“I don’t… I don’t know…” Spinel said, looking down at the ground.

“How can that be? That should be happy. You were made-” White stopped herself, covering her mouth with both of her hands, but as she looked at Spinel, she understood it was too late. The Diamond matriarch was getting better, that was true. Steven had taught her many things, how to be a better ruler but most importantly, how to be a better person… sadly, sometimes she still had some little mishaps. After all, millions of years spent looking down on others like they were nothing more than ants left its marks.

Spinel’s eyes snapped right back up, wide, incredulous… hurt.

“I’m… I’m more than that.” Spinel’s voice trembled.

_Do you really believe that? She surely didn’t think that._

“Spinel… forgive me… that’s not what I meant. I-it’s just that you being you, I thought some of your silly jokes would make you feel better…” White tried to explain.

“I’m more than my jokes! I’m… I’m…” Spinel shut her eyes, the tears were back, falling down endlessly as she spun around and dashed towards the warp pad.

“Spinel! Wait!” White called her.

It was too late. Spinel jumped on the crystal platform and vanished into the beam of light, leaving nothing behind. As she drifted away, she hugged her knees, trying not listen to that terrifying voice. It wasn’t the one of a monster, deep, inhuman or distorted. It wasn’t anything like that. It was hers, her tone mocking just like hers during her last confrontation with Steven. It kept telling her things, things she didn’t want to believe but that, for some unknown and horrifying reason, were starting to make sense to her.

_See? They didn’t really want you._

_Pink didn’t want you._

_Steven didn’t want you._

_The Diamonds didn’t want you._

_No one will ever want you._

She didn’t even have the strength to tell the voice to shut up, as she did once before. She remained there, motionless, until she felt the cold surface of another warp pad appearing beneath her, and the sound of waves reaching her ears.


	2. A Helping Hand

“Spinel! Wait!” White called her.

It was too late. Spinel jumped on the crystal platform and vanished into the beam of light, leaving nothing behind. As she drifted away, she hugged her knees, trying not listen to that terrifying voice. It wasn’t the one of a monster, deep, inhuman or distorted. It wasn’t anything like that. It was hers, her tone mocking just like hers during her last confrontation with Steven. It kept telling her things, things she didn’t want to believe but that, for some unknown and horrifying reason, were starting to make sense to her.

_See? They didn’t really want you._

_Pink didn’t want you._

_Steven didn’t want you._

_The Diamonds didn’t want you._

_No one will ever want you._

She didn’t even have the strength to tell the voice to shut up, as she did once before. She remained there, motionless, until she felt the cold surface of another warp pad appearing beneath her and the sound of waves reaching her ears. Spinel didn’t recognize the place where she had appeared right away. In that moment, the only thing she cared for was getting as far as she could from Homeworld and the Diamonds. She rushed outside the small room but that’s when she came to an abrupt stop. Her eyes widened as they traveled along a small staircase which led to a familiar, little, wooden house.

“Oh no… no no no no no!” Spinel almost cried.

She was back on Earth. Why did she come back? What was she thinking?! The heart shaped gem looked around frantically, trying to spot anyone who could have seen her arrive through the warp pad. Luckily for her it was nighttime, and no one seemed to be around. She couldn’t risk being seen by any of the Crystal Gems, let alone Steven. They were all smiling at her when she decided to leave with the Diamonds. However, even if she had tried to convince herself that it was because they were happy for her, happy that she could get a new beginning, deep down, she knew that they were just relieved she was leaving.

_You know that they hate you, after everything you’ve done to their home how could they not?_

“N-no! They were happy for me! Steven was-” Spinel meekly protested, but that horrifying voice wasn’t going to stop any time soon.

_Steven was happy that the Diamonds came by just at the right moment, he didn’t hesitate an instant to hand you over to them._

Spinel couldn’t reply. She turned back towards the warp pad but she still didn’t move. After all, where could she have gone? She would never return to Homeworld, not after realizing who the Diamonds truly cared for. She would definitely not go back to the garden, that place would already hunt her for the rest of her life. The only place left, the only other place she knew, was the Earth. But she couldn’t stay there, not after everything she had put Steven and his family through. She knew she would have never had the courage to look them in the eyes again. She couldn’t bare to see their disgust, their hatred, their judgment…

_Can’t go back…_

_Can’t go forwards…_

_Wherever will you go?_

Spinel bent down before hurling herself in the air, landing ungracefully on the beach in front of Steven’s house. She turned around, hoping that no one heard her. Luckily for her, all the lights inside the small wooden house remained off. Spinel drew a small sigh of relief, but still, it wasn’t the time to relax. She couldn’t stay there, not even for another moment. But where could she go? Where? Suddenly, the pink gem’s eyes went wide as her gaze landed on the immense expanse of water that stretched from the beach towards the horizon and maybe… maybe even further.

Spinel took a step towards the water.

Then another.

Then another.

The water was cold, colder than anything she had ever touched, but still, she forced herself to go on. She began to hear small noises coming from behind her. Someone was coming. Someone was coming for her, maybe to capture her or to bring her back to Homeworld, or maybe to make her pay for everything she had done to Pink’s colony. She didn’t dare to look at what was coming. The small steps became long strides. The noises were finally becoming more distant until…

Nothing was there to support her anymore.

Spinel felt the ground disappear from under her feet. She couldn’t see anything below her and soon, she realized that no matter how much she struggled, she just couldn’t stay afloat. That oppressing, cold darkness would have soon swallowed her whole.

‘Get yourself out of here! Stretch! Do something!’ Spinel thought frantically, but somehow, even though she wanted nothing more than to escape the growing darkness of the abyss below her, she just couldn’t do it.

_You can’t escape this, because this is what you deserve, to be swallowed and to disappear forever. After all, it’s not like someone will miss you._

“No, please! I don’t want to go! Help! Someone, please!” Spinel pleaded in desperation.

It was in that exact moment that the small noise coming from behind her became clearer. It almost sounded like…

Like the flapping of wings.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms circling her around her chest, pulling her away from the cold water, away from the dark. Spinel slightly opened her eyes and saw that she, alongside whoever had saved her, were flying several feet off the ground. The beach grew nearer and nearer until the solid ground was finally beneath her feet again. She was breathing heavily, erratically, until she felt the mysterious gem place both of her hands on her shoulders. Her grip was gentle, but firm.

“Hey, look at me.” The gem said.

“W-wha- I… I shouldn’t… I’m sor- I’m sorry!” Spinel blabbered frantically.

She had recognized the gem who had just saved her. A Lapis Lazuli. The same that helped Steven’s family save everyone in Beach City from her injector. One of Steven’s friends. But… if she really was his friend, then why did she help her? Why didn’t she let her be swallowed by the water? Why not making her pay for everything she’d done? Lapis Lazulis were known for their cold, ruthless behavior, this one however, seemed to be different. She was looking at Spinel with a strange look, a mixture of anger, worry and compassion.

“Breath… just breath slowly.” The Lapis said calmly.

Spinel tried to follow Lapis’ advice, but it was to no vail. Her vision was becoming darker and darker. She almost couldn’t see anymore, and the blue gem’s voice was becoming more and more muffled. She watched the Lapis Lazuli in the eyes. Spinel wanted to tell her that she was sorry, that she was so tired, more tired than any other time in her whole life. She wanted Lapis to just bring her back to Homeworld, bring her back to being surrounded by people who didn’t really care about her. Maybe that’s what she deserved. Spinel felt herself going limp into the blue gem’s arms, but, for some reason, the last thing she remembered seeing before everything went black, wasn’t the warp pad, but Little Homeworld becoming closer and closer.

‘Why?’ Spinel thought.

And just for once, the horrifying voice inside her head didn’t have an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go with another chapter of this little story! I hope you enjoyed this, and the story so far! Thank you for all the appreciation you’ve showed me in the comments, that’s what keeps me going, so thank you. If you have any advice, just write it in the comments and I’ll see you in the next chapter! Bye!


	3. New Friends

Birds singing, people chattering, and the oppressing darkness surrounding her slowly fading. These were the things Spinel noticed as she slowly opened her eyes. The water was gone, and so was the deep, glacial cold that she was so sure would have swallowed her whole just a few moments before everything went black. The water was gone, but she didn’t manage to get out on her own… no… someone had taken her away, away from the darkness, away to safety. The realization hit Spinel hard, and the pink gem found herself quickly sitting up from where her mysterious savior had laid her after she lost consciousness. Whoever saved Spinel, left her in a small house, on a large, worn out couch. Still, Spinel couldn’t help but feel a little more at ease sitting on it. It was comfortable, soft, just like the deep blue blanket she realized someone had covered her with. As she looked around, she noticed how the wooden walls of the small house were covered in large posters of something called “Camp Pining Hearts” and many smaller pictures. Spinel’s eyes went wide as she recognized some of the gems who were smiling and taking poses in them. Steven was in many of them, and just by looking at his large, kind smile, she grimaced as she felt a pang of guilt.

_He couldn’t wait to get rid of you._

Spinel shook her head, trying to make the voice disappear. She focused on the pictures, recognizing Garnet, Amethyst, Pink Diamond’s Pearl, the Bismuth whose scaffoldings she had destroyed, the Peridot with unexplainable metal powers and… a Lapis Lazuli… her beautiful wings outstretched towards the sky…

Wings… just like-

“Good morning.” A deep voice spoke and stopped her train of thoughts, although there was a certain tenderness to it.

Spinel almost hit the ceiling as she yelped in surprise, startled. A large gem was sitting on a stool not far from the couch she had woken up on. Rainbow hair… tattoos… it was the same Bismuth of the pictures against the walls! Spinel shrunk back, she could stretch as much as she wanted, but this kind of gems could morph any part of their body into deadly weapons. Although… that didn’t seem to be the gem’s intention.

“Hey, don’t be afraid… I’m not going to hurt you.” Bismuth said calmly as she slowly raised her hands in the air.

“W-why wouldn’t you?” Spinel muttered, eyes not leaving the imposing blacksmith.

A puzzled look appeared on Bismuth’s face, it lasted only for a few moments before a kind, somehow reminiscent smile appeared on her face.

“That’s not what a Crystal Gem would do.”

“Oh n-no? Have you forgotten my last visit on Earth? Am I supposed to believe that after everything that I did to you, you wouldn’t wanna make me taste some of my own medicine?” Spinel said in a trembling voice, a small, incredulous chuckle escaping her lips.

“After everything you did, Steven would have still let you stay here. After everything you’ve done, we would have still welcomed you, we would have tried to help you. After everything you’ve done… Lapis still saved you.”

Spinel’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Did… did she bring me here? Did… did she really save me?” Spinel asked, puzzled, as she passed a gloved hand through her hair.

“Yes, this is her house. She found you near the shore… she said you looked like you needed help…”

_You don’t deserve to be helped._

“I didn’t need it… I was-” Spinel muttered, but she stopped herself as she saw Bismuth raising from the stool. Instinctively, she shrunk back on the couch.

“You needed help, you were confused, hurt and you needed someone to lend you a hand…” Bismuth spoke in a firm tone of voice, although it wasn’t unkind.

“And what do you know about that, huh?!” Spinel yelled at her, her voice dripping venom, an angered expression on her face, although, it immediately changed into one of guilt as she realized what she just did. ‘S-she’s just trying to help… w-why did I shout at her?’ She thought.

“Heh… more than you imagine.” Bismuth didn’t seem to mind Spinel’s outburst, instead she moved towards the smaller gem and held out her hand.

“W-what…” Spinel couldn’t find the words, this gem, she didn’t seem angry, not after everything she had done, not after she had shouted at her. Why?

“Come on… I need a hand with the windmill, then… I’ll show you something.” Bismuth explained, her hand still outstretched for Spinel to take.

The heart shaped gem regarded it with a hint of suspicion in her eyes. She slowly began to move her hand towards Bismuth’s and even though halfway there she stopped abruptly, finding it nearly impossible to grasp her hand, the larger gem didn’t retract it and her smile didn’t waver either. Finally, after a very audible gulp, Spinel took it.

“There you go.” Bismuth said, her grin even wider, as she pulled Spinel to her feet.

The larger gem led her to the door. As she opened it, Spinel immediately felt a rush of panic coursing through her body. Gems of every kind were walking through the streets of Little Homeworld, talking, laughing. She couldn’t let them see her, she just couldn’t. But before she could protest, Bismuth had already taken her outside. She closed her eyes shut, expecting loud shouts, insults, or even threats. But none came. Not even the slightest whisper of disapproval.

“It’s alright, you don’t need to be afraid.” Bismuth told her, giving Spinel’s hand a comforting squeeze.

As Spinel opened her eyes, she found herself walking alongside Bismuth among a large crowd of gems. They all greeted the blacksmith, smiles on their faces, smiles that much to Spinel’s confusion, didn’t vanish when their eyes met hers.

“Why ain’t they doing something?” Spinel whispered to Bismuth.

“Something about what?” Bismuth asked, her tone laced with confusion.

“Something about me… I… I shouldn’t be here. Don’t they know who I am?” Spinel gave a fearful look to some of the gems that were passing by.

“Yeah, Steven told them what happened.” Bismuth replied casually, much to the heart shaped gem’s shock.

“T-then w-why aren’t they trying to-” Spinel spoke as she began to panic, but the larger gem didn’t let her finish.

“Steven explained them everything, what happened with the injector, what Pink did to you… gems are far more understanding than you can imagine Spinel… especially towards those whom she tricked.” Bismuth said, her tone grave as she lowered her gaze.

“W-what do you mean?” Spinel asked.

“Let’s talk about that later, for now, we focus on the windmill alright?” Bismuth’s smile was back.

‘Maybe it would do me good to do something and stop thinking…’ Spinel thought.

The heart shaped gem nodded curtly, following the large blacksmith as she walked further into the small city. They stopped in front of a tall tower, similar to the one that was once covered in Bismuth’s scaffoldings.

“You built another one of these?” Spinel asked in curiosity.

“Little Homeworld isn’t that little anymore, we needed more power so we decided to build another windmill. But it’s not completed yet, we still need to fix the blades, come on, I’ll give you a lift…” Bismuth winked as she led Spinel to the elevator.

The pink gem couldn’t help but snicker at the blacksmith’s joke and suddenly, some of the dark clouds that were covering her mind seemed to drift away. Spinel found herself leaning against the elevator as it slowly brought the two of them to the top of the windmill, her eyes roaming the small city. Little Homeworld was truly a wonder. When she first emerged from Lapis’ house, she was too shaken to actually take a good look at it, but now that she felt more at ease she let her eyes wander over the large, blue, wooden hut, noticing how just right next to it, stood a much more stranger building. The top part looked quite a bit like the haircut of the peridot she had seen during her first visit on Earth. That must have been her house. A Peridot living right beside a Lapis Lazuli. Spinel’s eyes kept looking at the streets below her. Gems of every kind walked side by side, chattering, laughing. Steven really did change everything.

Steven…

The thought made her grimace, but somehow, this time it didn’t hurt that much. This time, the mental image of the young boy’s wide smile didn’t make her feel as guilty as before. This time… the voice was silent. Spinel’s eyes widened as she realized that, and as the elevator became closer and closer to the top of the windmill, she feared that at any moment it would start again. She feared the voice would tell her that all those gems’ smiles were fake, that Bismuth’s one, that, big, kind and warm smile this giant blacksmith was offering her was fake, that the truth was that they were all out to get her. But… somehow… these thoughts didn’t make sense… at least for now. When the elevator reached the top, Bismuth led Spinel to the center of the windmill’s roof, where all the remaining parts that were left to assemble were scattered. The blacksmith gem began to explain how they would complete the windmill. It didn’t look too hard, and in fact, Spinel got the hang of it almost immediately. Bismuth proceeded to plant the first portion of the pole which would have supported the two blades into the center of the roof. After she had finished securing it, she motioned Spinel to grab the second half of the pole and to place it upon the first, connecting the two pieces. Spinel grabbed it and stretched her arms so that she would reach the interlocking point of the first piece, connecting the two parts. Time flew quickly as the two gems finished assembling the two blades and when they both took a step back to admire their work, Spinel couldn’t help but feel a little bit of pride looking at what she and Bismuth had accomplished.

“Would you look at that! Nice job Spinel!” Bismuth praised the pink gem.

“Ah shucks… i-it really wasn’t anything.” Spinel said shuffling her feet.

Bismuth just smiled and gave her a pat on the shoulder, before her attention got caught by someone approaching the windmill from the distance.

“Hey! Lapis and Peridot are back!” Bismuth explained, walking to the edge of the windmill’s roof.

It was strange.

During the whole thing, Spinel didn’t think about Pink.

She didn’t think about the garden.

She didn’t think about Steven or what she had tried to do to the Earth.

She just… enjoyed the moment. Many would have said that there wasn’t really much to enjoy about a situation like that one aside from the moment when the work was done, but Spinel would have disagreed. While she worked alongside Bismuth nothing from her past came back to haunt her, nor did the horrifying voice speak.

But just like every little happy moment she had in her life…

It wasn’t bound to last…

**CRACK**

“Bismuth!” Spinel cried.

One of the supports that held the windmill’s blades in place suddenly gave out.

“Wha-!” Bismuth exclaimed, turning around.

_Look at what you’ve done…_

_She’ll get hurt… maybe even shattered and it’ll be your fault…_

_You’re useless…_

The voice was back but this time, surprisingly, Spinel didn’t feel like she couldn’t move, like she couldn’t breathe… she could move… it was too late for Bismuth to dodge the sail. It came down on her and as the blacksmith closed her eyes, she raised her arms, trying to shield herself from the impact.

However…

The hit never came. Bismuth opened her eyes and found herself secured in a tight embrace. She looked down and saw Spinel holding her. The heart shaped gem had jumped towards the blacksmith and managed to push her away before the blade could hit her. The only problem was… that they were now both falling down from the windmill. But before Bismuth could do anything, Spinel flipped them around so that her back was now facing the ground and just a second before hitting it, the pink gem’s body enlarged itself becoming a giant mattress. Bismuth bounced off her and landed ungracefully, but unharmed, on the ground.

“Woah! Spinel?! Are you alright?!” Bismuth asked, immediately reaching over and kneeling down next to the pink gem, who had just morphed back to her original form.

“I… I’m so sorry! I must have done something wrong! I-it’s… it’s all my-” Spinel began to panic but before she could finish, Bismuth placed her hands on her shoulders, interrupting her rambling.

“Spinel, that wasn’t even the blade you assembled, it was mine.” Bismuth explained, chuckling.

Spinel’s eyes widened… it wasn’t… her fault?

“I’m glad you’re okay…” Spinel muttered, a weak smile on her face.

“I’m glad you’re okay too.” Bismuth laughed wholeheartedly.

“What happened?!”

A high-pitched voice made both Spinel and Bismuth turn around. It was the Peridot with metal powers… how she could have such a skill, it was beyond the pink gem’s comprehension. And just beside her… stood Lapis Lazuli. She looked worried, but as soon as her eyes landed on Spinel, her gaze softened.

“Spinel here is a life saver! That blade would have cut me in half but she jumped right into the danger and saved me!” Bismuth exclaimed as she patted the pink gem’s back.

“You didn’t come here with another injector did you?” Peridot questioned with a suspicious tone of voice.

“Peridot!” Lapis hissed, elbowing the smaller gem in her shoulder.

“Ow! Hey!” Peridot turned towards Lapis but she fell silent as she saw the blue gem’s glare.

“However… there was still that thing I needed to talk you about Spinel… if you’re okay with it.” Bismuth said as she stood up, offering a hand to the smaller, pink gem to help her to her feet.

“Uhm, yeah, okay.” Spinel said, both anxious and curios about what the large blacksmith had to tell her. “I… I guess I’ll see you later.” She said to Lapis and Peridot.

The technician simply groaned before turning around, while Lapis nodded, an unreadable expression on her face. It was like a mixture of concern, compassion and something she couldn’t quite understand. Before Spinel could turn around, Lapis spoke.

“Hey Spinel?”

“Y-yeah?” Spinel answered.

“Come meet me at my house when you’re done with Bis okay? There’s something I need to talk about with you too…” Lapis said, although there was no warning in her tone, no anger, no threat.

“O-okay.” Spinel simply replied.

She remained still for a few moments when Lapis smiled at her before turning around and heading towards her house. Bismuth had to nudge her in the shoulder to wake her up, as if she had been hypnotized by something so simple, and yet so beautiful… something she missed so, so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New lessons started two weeks ago. I have such a little time to write, but here I am! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and the story so far! Thanks for all the kind comments, they really keep me going! I don’t know when I’ll post a new chapter but be sure that it’ll come! Until that moment, I wish you long days and pleasant nights. Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! Gosh how much I loved the movie, but I felt like the decision of living on Homeworld with the Diamonds really wasn’t the best one for Spinel, also, I love her so much and I wanted her story to continue, so here I am! The story will probably continue, if I have a positive feedback, and it will be about Spinel’s journey on Earth, her way towards healing and her meeting with a fellow puns lover and gem who had a very similar experience to hers, a past that left deep scars, but that she managed to overcome and maybe… just maybe, she’ll be able to help Spinel too. Who knows? Tell me in the comments if you want this story to continue and if you liked this chapter, well, I think I’ll see you in the next one!


End file.
